Deseo, deseo
by VkLord
Summary: John convence a Sherlock de ver junto a él una lluvia de estrellas, y le cuenta una leyenda según la cual, si tenía algún deseo, algo importante, algo por lo que incluso mereciera la pena desajustar su vida, lo pidiera a una estrella fugaz en los segundos que duraran sus trayectorias… en esos segundos en los que la magia hace su presencia.¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nessa! (INCOMPLETO)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 1**

Son muchas las ocasiones en la vida, en las que te planteas cuestiones acerca de los caminos que has escogido, de las decisiones que has tomado, y en si volvieras a empezar, si tomarías o no exactamente las mismas… Eso exactamente es lo que hacía John con la mirada fija en la infinidad del cielo, mientras su mente se perdía en el pasado…

—Sabes **,** mi abuelita me contaba una uhm…leyenda— la voz de John rompió el silencio de la noche. Sherlock había permanecido tumbado a su lado sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, tanto que por momentos John pensó que ante semejante aburrimiento se había refugiado en su palacio mental, pero en cuanto habló notó como se giró hacia él y comenzó a observarle sin decir nada. John mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo y tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos, ese que hizo a Sherlock esperar a que continuara — que más allá de Dioses y Olimpo, existían historias… que aunque sucedían entre mortales, dejaban a aquellos que las escuchaban con la boca abierta y el corazón inquieto…— John miró a Sherlock de reojo, tal vez esperando un bufido en respuesta, al no hallarlo continuó— historias que hablan de deseos, de magia y de esperanza, pruebas todas ellas de que los humanos viven entre dos dimensiones, la terrenal y la estelar…— ahora sí se oyó un ligero bufido, pero pese a ello John continuó — Me decía, que si tenía algún deseo, algo importante, algo por lo que incluso mereciera la pena desajustar mi vida, lo pidiera a una estrella fugaz en los segundos que duraran sus trayectorias… en esos segundos en los que más brilla… en los que la magia hace su presencia.

—Sabrás que en realidad no son estrellas, ¿no?— Sherlock incapaz de mantener silencio ni un segundo más hizo lo que mejor sabía, aportar los datos que había buscado tras aceptar, aún no sabía porque, subir a la azotea con John a observar una lluvia de estrellas— No son más que rocas y polvo que atrae la gravedad de la Tierra hacia la atmósfera a gran velocidad, y lo que observamos no es más que la combustión de estos. Algo físico, contrastable, no hay nada mágico en lo que estamos mirando John.

John sonrió, y continuó disfrutando del espectáculo que cada año en verano ofrecían las Perseidas. Mientras su mente continuaba divagando entre recuerdos de la infancia, cuando hacía aquello mismo en la casa de campo de su abuela paterna, junto a Harry. Aquella lluvia de estrellas cada año había sido un acontecimiento en casa de los Watson, todos tirados en una manta en el jardín, mientras la abuelita Grace les contaba aquellas historias llenas de hechos increíbles, de grandes hazañas y de grandes errores, pues a veces no debemos obtener aquello que deseamos... Si John cerraba los ojos podía percibir el olor a césped y a tierra mojada, olores que allí en el tejado de la calle Baker era imposible que llegaran, sin duda una pequeña muestra de un deseo cumplido.

—Por momentos desearía volver a ser un niño…— susurró y una estrella cruzo el cielo en ese preciso instante ante los ojos de nuestros amigos.

oOo

Horas después, la conmoción era evidente en el 221B de Baker Street.

Un par de policías hacían guardia en la puerta de entrada, mientras su vehículo había sido estacionado con las prisas propias de las emergencias apenas a unos metros de ellos, invadiendo parte de la acera. Toda la atención de los agentes se centró en la llegada de una imponente limusina negra que paraba ante sus ojos, y de la que descendió Mycroft Holmes con aire realmente preocupado; en la última hora había recibido más de veinte mensajes, la mayoría del inspector de policía Lestrade. Al parecer su hermano estaba realmente alterado.

—Caballeros— dijo al acercarse a ellos esperando que lo dejaran pasar, pero a la vista de que no reaccionaban con la prontitud que él esperaba tuvo que continuar— creo que me esperan.

—Sí señor, lo lamento señor…—el policía titubeó, parecía que quería contarle algo, o más bien advertirle de algo, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de repente.

— ¡Oh, Mycroft! Gracias a los cielos que ya llegó. Me había parecido escucharle…— la señora Hudson lo tomó de la mano y la apretaba cariñosamente, un gesto que jamás había ocurrido con anterioridad. — Están arriba… él le necesita.

En el interior se sentía la tensión propia de un despliegue policial, agentes entraban y salían de los apartamentos, mientras otros tomaban huellas de casi cualquier superficie. Mycroft dirigió su mirada al final de la escalera que comunicaba hasta el apartamento de su hermano del que salía demasiado ruido, incluso le pareció escuchar un llanto, ¿acaso era eso posible?, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí?

La visión del apartamento no ayudo en que se calmara para nada, Sherlock había revuelto todos sus libros, y caminaba sin descanso de una parte a otra del salón, bajo la atenta mirada de varios agentes. Parecía repasar mentalmente algunos datos y de sus labios salían palabras como "inviable", "inverosímil"… "¡nah!"

Lestrade se encontraba sentado en un rincón del salón, mirándolo con preocupación…

— ¡Mycroft!— Sherlock gritó su nombre con alegría… ¿Sherlock se alegraba de verlo?… algo no estaba nada bien… — Ven conmigo, corre.

Sherlock salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de John, si le había ocurrido algo a John, aquello sin duda destrozaría a su hermano. Lo siguió arriba lo más rápido que pudo, aunque según su hermano no lo suficiente, pues no paraba de hostigarlo.

—Por favor, mira dentro... y dime que es imposible, que "eso" no ha ocurrido.

Mycroft suspiro, aquello iba a ser un duro golpe, era obvio que en algún momento un loco homicida pagaría con el Doctor Watson su furia, únicamente para destrozar a su hermano, si aquel momento había llegado…necesitaría de más ayuda de la que él le podría ofrecer.

La habitación del doctor Watson muy al contrario de lo que esperaba se encontraba iluminada con una luz tan leve, que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran para poder ver algo, y al hacerlo sus ojos vieron con sorpresa como Molly Hooper le hacía signo de no hacer ruido, recordaba haber recibido un mensaje también de ella, uno que ni siquiera leyó. Con una pequeña mirada observó que no había indicios de violencia, ni sangre, ni absolutamente nada que justificara aquel despliegue de medios.

Molly le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y le señaló hacia la cama. Mycroft se acercó muy lentamente, y al llegar a ella quedó completamente petrificado. En el centro de la misma se encontraba un bebé de apenas un año dormido, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, parecía realmente exhausto. Su cuerpecito estaba apenas cubierto por una sábana pues no llevaba ninguna ropa. Mycroft lo observó bastante tiempo en silencio absoluto, el pelo, las facciones, incluso aquella marca en el hombro… ¡evidenciaban lo imposible! No podía verle el color de los ojos, pero eso no cambiaba nada, sin ninguna duda aquellos serían azules.

Se giró hacia la puerta desde donde su hermano esperaba confirmación de lo absurdo, de lo que él mismo había descubierto de un solo vistazo, y de lo que nadie, absolutamente nadie en la sala creía posible.

¡Aquel bebé era sin duda el Doctor Watson!

oOo

N/A: Hola a todo el mundo, hace bastante que no publicaba y pues que mejor motivo para regresar que felicitar su cumpleaños a una persona que adoro, que siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome desde el inicio en todas mis historias... (*.*)

¡Muchísimas felicidades mí querida Nessa! Mis mejores deseos para ti.

Espero disfrutéis la historia, en breve la continuaré…

Besos Lord.

" _La lluvia de las perseidas es una lluvia de meteoros que sucede todos los años hacia el 12 de agosto, y se pueden observar durante dos o tres noches. Cada año por estas fechas nuestro planeta cruza la órbita del cometa Swift-Tuttle, que tiene un período de 130 años y que pasó cerca del Sol por última vez en 1992. Esta órbita está llena de partículas pequeñas, como granos de arena o menos, que han sido liberadas por el cometa en sus pasos anteriores. Cuando una de estas partículas, que formaron en su día la cola del cometa, entra en la atmósfera terrestre, la fricción la calienta hasta vaporizarla a gran altura (unos 100 km). Durante unos segundos, la partícula brilla como si fuera una estrella, y por eso este fenómeno recibe el nombre popular de estrella fugaz. No se trata por tanto de una estrella sino de una partícula de polvo incandescente"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 2**

— ¡Oh, vamos!— Greg Lestrade había hecho desalojar a sus agentes del apartamento en cuanto Mycroft comenzó a respaldar todas aquellas ideas locas en las que Sherlock llevaba horas divagando.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento con mucho cuidado, no debían olvidar que había un bebé durmiendo. Con paso lento alcanzó el sillón de John y se sentó en él. Torció el gesto, y miró de un Holmes a otro sin articular palabra.

—Si me hubieras hecho caso… hasta tú te habrías dado cuenta de las similitudes…— Sherlock alzó la voz y un sonido de regaño de la señora Hudson le hizo recordar la situación. Sherlock estaba visiblemente alterado, aquello escapaba de toda lógica y sin embargo era lo único razonable.

—Oh sí claro, porque cuando desaparece un hombre, o aparece un niño… eso es lo más lógico, ¿no? Que un hombre de cuarenta años, se haya transformado en un bebé… o sí, ¡eso es lo más lógico!

— ¡Shhh! — la señora Hudson se acercó a ellos con semblante serio, posándose un dedo en los labios, aquellos dos merecían una buena reprimenda por alzar la voz de aquella manera.

—Entiendo su postura inspector, pero los hechos indican que eso exactamente es lo que ha ocurrido— Greg miraba a Mycroft muy atentamente, él era la única persona en el mundo de la cual jamás dudaría, aunque le dijera que estaban cayendo ángeles del cielo, lo creería.

Greg Lestrade se dejó caer abatido en el respaldo del sillón, no podía esconder su frustración, aquello era ilógico, y no podría de ninguna manera hacer que constara en un informe policial _. ¡Por dios, se había abierto un caso de secuestro! ¿Qué podía decir ahora sin parecer estúpido ante todo Scotland Yard?_

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre los tres hombres, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Aunque aquello no duró mucho, una pequeña tosecita provino del piso superior y a Sherlock ya se le había erizado la piel antes si quiera de la segunda.

Todavía recordaba con angustia lo sucedido, todo cambió apenas dos horas después de dar por terminado la visualización de rocas incandescentes con John. Él había permanecido en la cocina avanzando con un experimento, debía de recuperar algo del tiempo que había perdido por culpa de John y su ensoñación infantil, cuando lo oyó… un ruido extraño, una tos e inmediatamente un lloro incontrolado.

Corrió escaleras arriba realmente asustado, ni siquiera se detuvo a llamar a la puerta, estaba claro que algo sucedía. Al entrar localizó rápidamente la procedencia de aquellos llantos en un bulto que no paraba de moverse dentro de lo que parecía el pijama de John. Sherlock no recordaba haber estado más asustado en su vida, cuando al alzar las ropas lo vio, totalmente congestionado de los lloros, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules inconfundibles… recuerda haberse apartado de él instintivamente, y como cada vez lloraba más y más, y él simplemente no podía acercarse.

Ahora la fuente de los llantos estaba cada vez más y más cerca y Sherlock había reaccionado exactamente igual, aparatándose hasta llegar a la pared más alejada, ante la curiosa mirada de su hermano.

—Puedo oler el miedo hermanito…

— ¡Oh, vamos... cállate! — Mycroft estalló en risas mientras balanceaba su peso apoyado en su inseparable paraguas, aquello iba a ser extremadamente divertido.

Molly apareció rápidamente con John en sus brazos mirando a todos inquieta pues el pequeño continuaba llorando desconsolado, le había colocado un pequeño pijama a rayas que la señora Hudson le había llevado con algunas cosas más que había pedido a la señora Turner, el pequeño John estaba cambiado y calentito y pese a ello no paraba de llorar.

Mycroft se acercó a observarlo todavía con una sonrisa en la cara y John dejó un momento de llorar para mirarlo, frunció el ceño, alzó una de sus prácticamente invisibles cejas y comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte.

— ¡Eso va a ser que no le gustas Myc! —dijo burlonamente el detective inspector, antes de que en su propio rostro fuera evidente el rubor, tras haber pronunciado el nombre que le daba en la intimidad ante todos, afortunadamente los lloros de John parecían haberlos distraído suficientemente para que nadie se percatara de ello….

— ¡Uy! Eso va a ser hambre, ¿a que sí cosita bonita? Ahora mismo te preparó algo muy rico…— la señora Hudson miró un momento a la cocina de sus chicos, con tanta cosa potencialmente peligrosa por en medio…— mejor, lo preparo en mi apartamento.

—Oh, pues yo… —Molly hizo como si mirara la hora en un supuesto reloj de pulsera invisible para el resto de mortales de la habitación — lo lamento… es muy tarde… tengo que entrar a trabajar… —dicho lo cual se acercó a Mycroft con John y este volvió a alzar el volumen de sus lloros.

—Ni hablar —pronunció el político de manera cantarina.

Molly avanzó hacia su segunda opción, Gregory había tenido hijos, por lo tanto tendría experiencia con ellos…o al menos eso pensó la patóloga.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah! — Greg alzó las manos como si estuviera detenido sin poder ocultar un gran sonrisa en los labios — ¡Me temo que no es mi división!

Molly refunfuñó cosas ininteligibles, y sin dar opción a replica colocó a John en los brazos de un tembloroso Sherlock, que apenas si atinó a sujetarlo antes de la joven lo soltara para señalarlo amenazante con un dedo — ni se te ocurra protestar, ni hables… solo tómalo… es tuyo, es tu amigo, tu compañero, tu blogger, tu John…— Molly hacía aspavientos con los brazos — ¡¿Ni rechistes entendido?!

De repente todo quedó en silencio.

John se había callado inmediatamente en los brazos de Sherlock, y este bajó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conocía. Ambos se miraban fijamente como buscándose en los ojos del otro y los allí presentes aunque intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, no se atrevió a hablar y romper aquella atmósfera de intimidad que los envolvía.

A Mycroft se le borró rápidamente la sonrisa de la cara cuando pudo claramente leer en su hermano la profunda tristeza que aquello le provocaba. Abandonaron todos el apartamento en completo silencio, un silencia que todavía mantuvieron al llegar a la calle y no fue hasta que Greg abrió para Mycroft la puerta de su limusina, que este le dijo con un suspiro — Prométeme que lo cuidarás Gregory.

—Siempre.

oOo

 **N/A:** ¡Continuamos con esta pequeña historia por el cumpleaños de mí querida **Nessa**!

Espero que te esté gustando querida… - se va a escribir –

Besos Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 3**

No fue hasta que el vehículo de Mycroft desapareció al torcer la esquina que Greg emprendió el regreso al apartamento. Todavía quedaba la difícil tarea de desalojar a todos los agentes e indicarles que se trataba de una falsa alarma, como le había aconsejado Mycroft. Que simplemente se trataba del sobrino del doctor Watson, que había quedado al cuidado de Sherlock, pero que este sumido como siempre en sus pensamientos, no recordaba haber aceptado semejante hecho. Rebuscado, sí, aunque al comunicarlo lo cierto es que la gente lo aceptó bien, únicamente refunfuñaban por el pobre angelito y sobre qué habría sido aquello tan importante que hizo que el doctor Watson lo dejara con aquel individuo. Como resultado Sherlock se llevó un par de miradas enojadas que no supo entender adecuadamente.

Greg comunicaba a su superior la supuesta "verdad" de lo ocurrido, mientras subía las escaleras y apremiaba al agente más rezagado para que abandonara el lugar. Pronto las luces rojas y azules de los coches de policía dejaron de iluminar el interior de la vivienda, y un profundo silencio lo invadió todo.

" _Silencio"._

Greg entró curioso al departamento para observar a Sherlock sentado en su sillón con las piernas entrelazadas y al pequeño John tumbado sobre ellas. Sherlock continuaba mirándolo triste, mientras que John había comenzado a jugar con los largos dedos de este, mirándolos como lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto en su vida.

Greg se acercó con una ligera sonrisa, algo complicado ya que debía evitar pisar los libros que continuaban desperdigados por todas partes; sacó su móvil e intentó hacer una fotografía con disimulo, pero el sonido de la cámara lo inundó todo rompiendo aquel preciado silencio. Sherlock apenas si reaccionó mirándole un segundo, con el ceño fruncido, para regresar inmediatamente su mirada a John.

— ¿Qué? Si sois adorables—dijo agrandando su sonrisa y sentándose en el brazo del asiento de John— seguro que ninguno de mis chicos se lo creería si lo cuento —dicho lo cual se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, palmeándolo como él que tiene algo valioso.

—Está triste.

— ¿Quién?— un bufido fue toda la respuesta que merecía según Sherlock. — ¿John?, pues no lo parece, está bastante entretenido sujetando tus dedos como un bebé, que es lo que es.

—Conozco perfectamente todas y cada unas de las expresiones de John, primero era ira, después fue miedo, ahora está triste. Sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, no era lo que él quería— en ese momento John dirigió su mirada hacia Sherlock y sonrió tímidamente, tal vez sólo un reflejo de haber escuchado su voz, tal vez porque lo había comprendido y estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Bueno y ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? — Greg se levantó alterado — Algo habrá que hacer, no vamos a dejar a John en ese estado para siempre.

—No estará en este estado para siempre, crecerá.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ya me entiendes…— Sherlock lo miró fijamente buscándole el sentido pero sin encontrarlo — tú mismo lo dijiste, eso no es lo que él querría, no querría ser un bebé, no querría estar lejos de ti.

Sherlock parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar — Él no va a estar lejos de…—pero Greg le interrumpió.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Acaso te crees capaz de criar a un bebé? ¿Vas a dejar los casos? ¿O habías pensado en ir con él y ponerlo en peligro?

La pequeña boquita de John se torció hacia abajo, su barbilla comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mirando a Sherlock, quien lo elevó en sus brazos y ante la atónita mirada de Greg, lo abrazó suavemente y le susurró — ¡Shhhh!, tranquilo John, nada hará que me separe de ti. Nada.

John elevó su pequeña manita y acarició la mejilla de Sherlock, como solo un bebé puede hacerlo, suave y delicadamente, mientras de su boquita salían sonidos que intentaban ser palabras sin conseguirlo.

Fue ese el momento en el que Greg se dio cuenta del porqué le había pedido Mycroft que cuidara de él, de lo terriblemente triste de la situación. No podía ni imaginar la terrible perdida por la que estaba pasando Sherlock. No solo era su compañero de piso al que acunaba en brazos, era su compañero de vida, más importante que los casos, más importante que cualquier rompecabezas, lo único importante.

La señora Hudson había subido a por John, su comida ya estaba lista. En el fondo le hacía hasta ilusión tener un pequeñín al que cuidar, John era un bebe precioso y como ella nunca había tenido hijos esta experiencia estaba resultando más que gratificante para la anciana. Al subir se quedó apoyada en el dintel de la puerta observando la escena.

— ¡Oh, vamos Sherlock! No seas dramático hijo — se acercó a ambos y pasó un brazo por los hombros de este, dándole un pequeño abrazo, que provocó una sonrisa triste se formara en su boca — John estará bien — le tendió los brazos para tomarlo y el bebé le tendió los suyos con una gran sonrisa — Encontrarán la forma de solucionarlo— sentenció dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria al inspector —. Ahora me llevo a este pequeñín a comer, ¿a qué tienes hambre corazón? Te he hecho un puré de lo más rico…— John no paraba de hacer gorgoritos, como contándole algo importante y la señora Hudson reía con cada una de las expresiones del pequeño.

—Yo debo acudir a Scotland Yard— Lestrade dijo andado hacia la puerta y Sherlock únicamente le hizo un además con la mano que más parecía que había espantado una mosca, que un saludo — Más tarde llamaré.

Al descender las escaleras todavía se escuchan las risas de la señora Hudson y no pudo irse sin echar un vistazo. Al no ver a nadie en el salón lo atravesó hasta la pequeña cocina de Martha donde tenía a John sentado sobre sus rodillas, con toda la cara manchada de un puré anaranjado.

—¡No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil! — exclamó entre risas, tenía puré por todas las manos y Greg no pudo evitar reír con ella.

—Nadie dijo que fuera a ser sencillo, ¿me permite?— Greg se sentó junto a ellos — suele ser más sencillo si uno sujeta al bebé y otro le da la comida. A ver Johnny, mira, mira…

Un grito desgarrador seguido de un gran estruendo provino del piso superior, justo cuando Greg intentaba atinar con la cuchara en la pequeña boquita de John — ¡Mierda, Sherlock! — antes de que la cuchara llegara al suelo Greg ya había atravesado la cocina y parte del salón, mientras de su boca tan solo salían improperios.

Martha permaneció muy quieta abrazando cálidamente a John, quien miraba asustado como todo se tambaleaba.

oOo

N/A: Yep, me estoy tirando al drama xDDDD

Pero, ¿qué esperaban? Por dios, ¡SU John se ha convertido en un bebé!

¡Buen fin de semana!

Besos Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 4**

Sherlock quedó mirando el vacío que había dejado el pequeño cuerpo de John entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella ausencia de manera extraña; con un gran peso en su estómago, lo cual era imposible dada la hora de la última ingesta y con dolor en su corazón, lo cual no era más que una insensatez. Miró sus manos las que habían comenzado a temblar de nuevo, en ese momento agradecía la baja capacidad de observación de Lestrade que no sólo no lo había notado, sino que al parecer consideraba adecuado dejarlo solo.

Se giró al oír la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, esperó los segundos necesarios para que Lestrade abandonara el edificio y se levantó. Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo sentado, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, se pasó las manos por el rostro con desesperación, una, dos, tres veces y allí estaba aquel nerviosismo extraño recorriéndolo mientras en su mente se perdía entre recuerdos del pasado.

En su mente se agolpaban imágenes del día que conoció a John y por momentos maldijo a Mike por presentárselo, así ahora no sentiría esa agonía. Pensó en cómo sus profundos ojos se abrían asombrados ante sus deducciones, en cada vez se le había escapado un increíble de sus labios, y en cómo aquello le había hecho sentir como nadie había coneguido en su vida…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su cabeza continuaba martirizándole con imágenes de John leyendo en el sofá. Ignorándolo en sus berrinches. Resoplando a escondidas o riñéndole mientras le ponía un té al lado cuando llevaba horas frente al microscopio.

No sabe el momento en el que la fusta acabó entre sus manos, ni el haber estado sujetándola con tanta fuerza que los brazos le dolían.

Imágenes de John lo llenaban todo, más allá de su cerebro todo era oscuro, y por momentos todo dejó de tener sentido… ya nada tenía sentido sin John.

Comenzó a gritar y a golpear todo lo que estaba a su alcance, una dos, tres veces… ni siquiera escuchó abrirse la puerta, ni las palabras que eran susurradas en su oído, únicamente notaba esos brazos englobándolo, mientras él no paraba de gritar insensateces.

—John, John, John…— acabó susurrando entre aquellos brazos que lo amarraban a la realidad, mientras dejaba salir todo aquello en forma de lágrimas.

oOo

Un par de horas después la tensión aún se notaba en el ambiente del 221B. Lestrade era incapaz de abandonar el apartamento, había estado mandando mensaje tras mensaje desde lo ocurrido. La señora Hudson se ocupaba del pequeño John, el cual se había empeñado en jugar con la calavera de Sherlock, pero no podía pasar más de un par de minutos sin dirigir la mirada hacia Sherlock, el cual miraba tristemente la escena desde el sofá, donde había permanecido ya por horas abrazado a sus piernas.

John dejó de meter y sacar sus deditos de los globos oculares de su "juguete", miró a Sherlock y balbuceó unas palabras ininteligibles, a las que Sherlock contestó con un bufido. La señora Hudson miró asombrada a Lestrade el cual parecía expresar exactamente el mismo sentimiento, ¿era solo su imaginación o aquellos dos parecían entenderse?

John de pronto se apoyo sobre sus pequeños bracitos en el suelo y se alzó sobre sus redondeadas piernecitas. Sherlock no le quitaba la vista de encima, y menos cuando tras unos momentos de duda el pequeño comenzó a moverse hacia él con la dificultad propia de los primeros pasos, muy despacio al principio y precipitándose a su objetivo al final donde los brazos de Sherlock lo rodearon, mientras Martha aplaudía la proeza del pequeño.

Decir que a partir de ese momento el día fue a mejor, sería ocultar la verdad.

John una vez alcanzó los brazos de Sherlock ya no permitió que la señora Hudson lo apartara de él, y a cada intento comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Tal vez, debería de dormir — añadió en varias ocasiones Lestrade pero como nadie pareció hacerle caso añadió — a ver, sé que esto es "complicado"— intentó buscar un término apropiado pero con este las tres personas presentes, incluido John lo miraron con un claro enfado, que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva — Yo solo digo que John es un bebe de, ¿cuánto?, ¿un año? Debería de dormir, tal vez por eso llora… vamos él no puede saber lo que le pasa ¡ayer no era un bebé!— vale ahora sí, eso era odio asesino en las miradas...— ok, ok, mejor me callo.

—Muy bien, — la señora Hudson se levantó — el inspector tiene razón cielo, debes dormir a John — le palmeó el brazo a Sherlock que le miraba confundido mientras seguramente buscaba información en su cabeza de cómo dormir a un bebé y al no encontrarla, preguntó con un gesto extraño — ¿Cómo?

—Pues a mí me cantaban... — otra vez Lestrade se llevó una de esas miradas — ¡Vamos, se hace así!— intentó tomar a John, pero este nada más ver los brazos de Greg extendidos se aferró al cuello de Sherlock llorando — vale, vale… tú sólo, acúnalo y tararea algo.

— ¡Ups! Será mejor que salgamos antes de que Sherlock vuelva a coger la fusta Inspector — la voz de la señora Hudson tenía un deje de ironía, el cual hizo sonreír a Sherlock. No es que la idea no se le hubiese pasado un par de veces por la cabeza.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no, "esto" me lo llevo confiscado — Greg salía fusta en mano del apartamento con una sonrisa. Una vez en la escalera la sonrisa se le borró y tocó a Martha en el hombro para que se girara — ¿Estará bien con él?

—Ah, no tienes que preocuparte cariño— Martha posó su mano sobre la del inspector apretándola ligeramente — es de Sherlock del que hablamos — Greg hizo una cara extraña antes eso — Sabrá cuidar de su John. Ahora, ¿qué tal un té?

—Necesitaría algo más fuerte.

— ¡Yo también! — Martha hizo una extraña mezcla entre grito y susurro, e indicó al inspector que la acompañara a su apartamento…

Pero antes de llegar al final de la escalera el silencio fue roto por una melodía que lo inundó todo, entonada con una profunda voz. Para ambos fue inevitable subir y asomarse por un trocito de la puerta que permanecía abierta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y en el centro Sherlock bailaba muy lentamente lo que parecía ser un vals, mientras tarareaba una suave melodía. John con un brazo colgando en un lateral intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos sin lograrlo más que unos segundos, mientras Sherlock no apartaba la mirada de él. La escena era simplemente indescriptible…

oOo

N/A: Awwwwww, ¿no me digan que no son un amor? (*.*)

Gracias a todas las personas que dieron a fav o follow y a las que dejaron comentarios un abrazo enorme.

Continuará…

Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 5**

La luz incipiente del sol comenzó a colarse entre las cortinas del apartamento, avanzaba discretamente barriendo con su recorrido a la oscuridad y provocó un ligero resplandor que hizo que Sherlock abriera lentamente los ojos. Permaneció por largo tiempo observando el más que conocido techo de su salón, donde en alguna ocasión había llegado a pegar las fotografías de algún caso para observarlas una y otra vez desde el sofá.

Aquella podría catalogarse como una mañana como cualquier otra en la vida del detective, si no fuera por ese peso extra con el que cargaba su costado. Ahí, envuelto en una manta se encontraba el pequeño John, con su cuerpo completamente extendido sobre Sherlock, un brazo sobre su estómago y la cabecita ladeada. Sherlock comenzó a observar cada detalle del pequeño. En cierta medida aquello lo inundaba de paz, tenía a John sobre él, lo tenía protegido del mundo, como nunca antes había podido. Siempre poniéndose en peligro por él, por su culpa y sus malas decisiones. Y ahora, con sus ojitos cerrados y su pequeña boca entreabierta lo observaba tomar respiraciones profundas, durmiendo profundamente como nunca lo había visto. Fueron muchas las noches en las que se había acercado hasta la puerta de su habitación al escucharlo gritar, aquellas noches en las que consideraba entrar y simplemente abrazarlo hasta que se calmara parecían tan lejanas… y más ahora que John parecía dormir sin preocupaciones.

El día anterior había sido un tormento para ambos, lo sabía, lo había leído en cada una de las expresiones de John, él lo había pasado tan mal como Sherlock, pero cómo iba a si quiera expresarlo, cuando apenas si sabía mover su pequeño cuerpo. Por eso cuando al fin consiguió dormirlo, recuerda haberse sentado con él en el sofá y observarlo mientras escuchaba el cadencioso sonido de su respiración, aquel sonido y el calor que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo consiguieron que el cansancio se apoderara también de él.

—Es curioso John…— el pequeño hizo un pequeño movimiento al escuchar su voz, pero no abrió los ojos así que continuó hablando — creo que te hubiera encantado esta sensación, la de tener un pequeño durmiendo sobre ti. Yo… yo no soy la persona ideal para esto John. Siempre pensé que ese eras tú. La persona ideal para… — él jamás había considerado el tener un hijo, alguien a quien cuidar y si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, habría deseado que fuera junto a John, no que ese alguien fuera John. Claro aquello jamás habría salido de sus labios, aunque ahora poco importaba. — la persona ideal con la que compartir esto.

Sherlock se abrazó el pequeño cuerpo y susurró muy despacio — necesito que vuelvas John.

John empezó a estirar sus pequeñas piernecitas y sus brazos, todo su cuerpo estaba despertando, abrió sus pequeños ojos azules y sonrió al ver a Sherlock de esa manera en la que uno se alegra de ver a otra persona, de esa manera que en que John solía sonreírle sin motivo. Y no pudo evitar responder de la misma manera. Ahí estaba John, de eso no tenía duda.

Habían permanecido en el sofá por largo tiempo, John jugaba con los dedos de su mano y de vez en cuando tomaba la enorme mano de Sherlock e intentaba quitársela, o eso parecía con tantos estirones que le daba. En esa situación estaban cuando entró la señora Hudson y comenzó a gritar cosas extrañas a John, incluso vergonzosas desde el punto de vista de Sherlock. Aunque a este parecían encantarle y Martha pronto se ganó unos bracitos estirados para que lo tomase.

Le había confeccionado un pequeño jersey de lana marrón muy suave, seguramente le llevó toda la noche, y al colocárselo a John, con unos pequeños pantalones oscuros, se parecía tanto a su John. Era tan él, que Sherlock quedó extrañamente emocionado, tuvo que dirigirse hacia el ventanal y perder su vista en los transeúntes, esforzándose por deducir algo de ellos y de esa manera no revelar sus sentimientos, pero por mucho que quisiera ocultar, nada se escapó de la mirada de aquella anciana que lo quería como a un hijo.

—Sherlock cielo…— dijo quedamente acercándose con John en brazos, se lo dio y rozó su mejilla antes de continuar—…todo se solucionará. — pronto John quedó entusiasmado mirando a la calle y haciendo gorgoritos — ¡jajajajaja! Alguien quiere salir a la calle, ¿a que sí Johnny?

— Es John. Nada de Johnny. — dijo tajantemente, sin opción de replica alguna y Martha solo les sonrió. Ciertamente parecían una linda familia _. Una lástima que aquel fuera John y no el hijo de ambos_ , pensó la mujer mientras volteaba a buscar para hacerle leche a John.

oOo

Pese a la insistencia de la señora Hudson de ir ella misma a por todos los productos necesarios para la higiene e ingesta de John, Sherlock había decidido que era él quien debía de hacerlo. No podía ser tan difícil. Él había atrapado a los más inteligentes, o eso creían ellos, delincuentes de Londres. Comprar unos ingredientes culinarios, unos pañales y algo de leche para bebes, no podía ser algo tan complicado.

Le habían dejado a la señora Hudson un utensilio extraño, que por más que Sherlock lo miraba no sabía cómo iba a poder andar con eso. John quedaría colgado de manera extraña de su cuerpo. Nada recomendable.

—Vamos querido, que no te matará…

—No estoy muy seguro de eso. Y tampoco creo que sea muy seguro que John vaya ahí colgando…

— No irá colgando, ira contigo. — Sherlock se acercó nada convencido y Martha le colocó aquel arnés porta-bebes. Por momentos Sherlock abrazó a John temeroso de que se precipitara hacia el suelo, pasó una mano por su cabeza y otra en sus piernas. No sin duda, no lo soltaría... — pero Sherlock, no pasará nada hijo.

Martha pasó más de veinte minutos convenciéndolo de que dejara sus manos libres sin temor, tiempo que John aprovechó para dormirse sobre el pecho de Sherlock.

—Ves, el va encantado.

La tienda no estaba para nada lejos, Martha lo ayudó a ponerse el abrigo tapando con ello las sujeciones del arnés.

Un clic los hizo voltearse.

— ¡Jajajajaja! No me miren así… pienso hacer todo un álbum de recuerdos. — Lestrade sonreía ante la escena que su móvil había captado. Una de las mejores sin duda, aunque la de la noche anterior cuando subieron y los vieron dormidos en el sillón con la manita de John tocando la mejilla de Sherlock, ganaría a cualquier otra sin duda.

Greg había permanecido en el apartamento toda la noche yendo y viniendo del apartamento de la señora Hudson, asegurándose de que aquellos dos estaban bien y ahora se le veía realmente cansado. Había pasado un día entero desde que aquello le ocurriera a John y ellos únicamente se habían podido ocupar de la estabilidad mental de Sherlock, que ya era mucho. Y ahora que parecía más centrado, debían ponerse manos a la obra. — Bien, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

— Comprar.

— ¿Comprar? ¿Y qué hay de John?

—Como podrás observar, John se viene.

—Oh, vamos Sherlock, ya me entiendes.

—Y tú pareces no entender nada Lestrade. Lo que le ocurrió a John está fuera de lo comprensible, por lo tanto no es algo a resolver, no hay caso. — Sherlock había levantado algo la voz y un pequeño gruñido salió de John.

— Bueno pues si tú no va a hacer nada, ya lo haré yo. — Lestrade acudió a la mesa y tomó la laptop de John. Había consultado algunas páginas con información tal vez relevante para el caso desde su móvil, pero aquel era un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sus ojos en aquel momento. — ¿Puedo?

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de que el detective cerrara la puerta.

—No se lo tenga en cuenta. Está muy afectado por lo ocurrido.

—Lo sé. Por eso es esto tan importante…—dijo centrándose en la pantalla — ¿No tendrá café, verdad?

oOo

Sherlock abandonó el edificio con el pequeño John sujeto a su torso, al principio caminaba con cierta incomodidad o miedo, pero al cabo de unos cuantos pasos, parecía que aquello no era tan complicado.

El supermercado estaba a un par de manzanas, no era un lugar inmenso, más bien una tienda familiar donde compraban la mayoría de las vecinas entradas en años. La señora Tinker la regentaba de toda la vida, anteriormente había sido el negocio de su padre, como delataban todas aquellas imágenes en blanco y negro de las paredes. Sherlock intentó no centrarse en la mujer, ni en la cantidad de pelo de gato que tenía en sus pantalones que le informaban de que no solo eran uno, sino cuatro posiblemente, ni en la mancha de café de su manga, ni en cómo le costaba mover las manos… no definitivamente Sherlock intentó no fijarse en ella. Por eso ahora que ya la tenía enfrente, con todos los artilugios necesarios para John, evitó nombrar la posible enfermedad coronaria que seguramente sufría, y simplemente la dejó observar a John, el que todavía permanecía dormido y sonrió encantado cuando le dijo que era guapísimo, porque era cierto, John era el ser más hermoso que nunca había conocido.

Sherlock regresaba, con andar cansado. En una mano llevaba unas bolsas con lo comprado, y con la otra sujetaba a John. No entendía como la gente podía llevar a sus hijos de esa manera constantemente, aquel artilugio no era tan cómodo como en un principio parecía. John era un niño delgado y no muy grande, pero la espalda del inspector estaba resintiéndose del peso extra.

Estaba tan cansado cuando alcanzó el 221 de Baker Street, que tuvo que llamar al timbre para que alguien acudiera a tomar las bolsas, hasta un "gracias" se escapó de sus labios cuando dejó de tener ese peso en la mano. Lestrade le miró como si no pudiera creer que aquello hubiera salido de sus labios, por supuesto iba a burlarse de ello, pero al volverse y verlo acercarse lentamente a la frente de John y dejar en ella un beso con él máximo cariño, aquella sensación de tristeza regresó a él. Aquello no podía quedarse así. _¡Por nada del mundo permitiría que aquello se quedara así!_

Cuando la puerta del 221 se cerró, ninguno de ellos se había fijado en el hombre de camisa azul, chaqueta negra y gafas de sol, que al otro lado de la acera y con uno de esos cafés para llevar que servían en el Speedy, sacaba su celular para mandar un mensaje…

"Imagen"… send….

"Imagen"… send.

oOo

N/A: O.O… jajajajjaa ok, mejor no digo nada... ;)

\- se va a escribir-

xDDD

¡Un abrazo a todos!

PD: Perdón por la tardanza pero se me cruzó un fic de San Valentin…hermoso, podrían leerlo y comentarlo jajajajajja no ya… en serio intentaré no tardar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

 **"** **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 6**

Sherlock caminaba desesperado mientras se frotaba con los dedos las sienes, algo en su cabeza comenzaba a estar mal y ejercer un poco de presión parecía mejorarlo momentáneamente. Habían pasado algo más de veinticuatro horas desde que John había sufrido aquel percance. Veinticuatro horas de un ir y venir de gente al apartamento, de responder preguntas estúpidas, de soportar fotografías para conservar recuerdos hermosos…

 _¡Aquello era un mal sueño! ¡Algo que jamás querría recordar!_

 _No, no, ¡no! Aquello no era hermoso, ni nunca lo sería._

 _Hermoso era entrar al apartamento y encontrar a John cruzado de brazos y con el ceño arrugado, de esa manera en que solo él podía hacerlo, porque había olvidado recoger su último experimento o hacer la compra._

 _Hermoso era ver como aquella expresión se iba transformando lentamente en una sonrisa, a veces cansada, pero siempre sincera…_

 _Hermosa era su vida con John_.

Sherlock tomó una fotografía que la señora Hudson había colocado tras las navidades en la repisa, le pareció algo sentimental y sin mucho sentido el día que lo hizo, pues no entendió que tan importante podía ser tener una imagen de ellos dos sonrientes a la cámara cuando podían verse a diario. Pasó la mano sobre la imagen de un John algo más sonriente que de costumbre, recordó que aquella noche había tomado cuatro copas de ponche y que él se sintió incómodo cuando al tomar la foto pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros. Su postura obviamente denotaba tensión, aunque podía verse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse desesperado, ciertamente las fotografías tienen un efecto extraño, deberían ser un bello recuerdo, pero no son más que un recordatorio de lo que ya fue, de lo que ya pasó y no recuperaras. Sherlock bajó el brazo y dejó caer el marco al suelo. Afortunadamente no se rompió pero el ruido que provocó hizo que todos se sobresaltaran. Greg se giró instintivamente a mirarlo, casi se levanta del impulso, pero al verlo apoyarse en la pared y dejar vencer su cuerpo poco a poco hasta el suelo, no pudo más que dedicarle una mirada de lástima y seguir con la investigación que realizaba. Una investigación sin sentido, pero que por nada del mundo pensaba dejar. Sherlock se quedó allí mismo, con la mirada perdida, recordando las risas y las miradas de John. Aquella situación lo tenía destrozado, inestable como poco; ya había valorado en dos ocasiones conseguir algo que lo calmara, algo que consiguiera frenar su mente, esa que ahora mismo lo martilleaba desde dentro de su cráneo una y otra vez… solo debía esperar el momento.

El ruido del marco había sobresaltado al pequeño John, que emitió un sonido extrañado. Llevaba un par de horas dormitando en las piernas de la señora Hudson, cuando aquel golpe lo despertó. Habían estado jugando en la alfombra y es ahí donde la mujer se había tenido que quedar con el pequeño sobre ella cuando el sueño lo venció. Seguramente su cadera se resentiría de aquello, pero valió la pena el momento. Greg se encargó de inmortalizarlo para que ella también tuviera un bonito recuerdo ya que aunque ella apenas se dio cuenta, también había permanecido dormida unos minutos. Y es que aquella situación los tenía a todos agotados.

John miró en varias ocasiones hacia Sherlock y hacia el marco, realmente no estaban muy lejos de él. Con un pequeño movimiento se dejó caer hacia un lateral quedando sentadito sobre la alfombra. Emitió un gorgorito y en un segundo ya estaba gateando en su dirección. Sherlock había cerrado los ojos, intentando controlar su creciente dolor de cabeza. No tardó en llegar a su lado, se sentó muy juntito buscando contacto con su pequeña espalda. El pequeño tomó el marco y comenzó a jugar con él, emitiendo gorgoritos y risitas mientras pasaba su mano sobre la imagen de ellos dos, tal vez intentando tocar las caras sonrientes, tal vez recordando aquel día, y de pronto ocurrió… _¡Se…lo , Seeloc!_

Y todos comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados mientras a Sherlock cada una de aquellas muestras de entusiasmo le provocaba una intensificación del dolor.

— ¿Lo has oído Sherlock? ¡Ha dicho tu nombre! —no estaba seguro de quien le había preguntado, a estas alturas todas las voces le resultaban igual de molestas.

Martha miraba entusiasmada al pequeño y Greg acudía preparado con su celular para tomar un video e inmortalizar el momento si John se dignaba a repetirlo.

Pero Sherlock lejos de demostrar alegría miró al pequeño con ojos vidriosos y acariciando su cabello dijo tristemente – Antes lo hacía constantemente.

oOo

Las horas habían pasado y Sherlock podía escuchar cada sonido a su alrededor como un bombardeo. Greg no había parado de buscar información con el laptop de John, ese que se supone que poseía un teclado silencioso, pero con cada golpeteo de las teclas Sherlock pensaba que su cerebro explotaría finalmente, lo cual llegado a este punto le parecía hasta bien.

Y de repente silencio.

Abrió ligeramente un ojo para encontrarse las cortinas cerradas, algo necesario en su situación, debía recordar agradecer a la señora Hudson aquello. Greg se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Al fin.

Llevaba horas esperando ese momento, lo que no esperaba es que su cuerpo apenas le respondiera al intentar alzarse. Todo movimiento se tornaba un desafío doloroso, y aunque no se percataba realmente de ello, iba tambaleándose. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía encontrar lo que realmente necesitaba, aquello que permitiría desconectar su cerebro y acabar con aquella agonía. _Aquel era un método válido y efectivo_ pensaba mientras ya tenía entre sus manos aquel estuche de piel.

En ese momento, y como si de una premonición se tratara, los lloros desesperados de John llegaron desde el piso superior. Las manos de Sherlock comenzaron a temblar exageradamente, tanto tiempo esperando y ahora despertaría a todos con sus berridos, incapaz de controlarlas el estuche se precipitó al suelo.

— ¡Oh, ya, cállate! —Gritó incapaz de pensar, y aquello casi lo hace caer sobre la alfombra — Te odio… cállate… —susurró sin fuerzas mientras lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos.

Sherlock había avanzado hasta el inicio de la escalera cuando tras un sonido extraño el silencio lo invadió todo nuevamente. Aquello no era normal, John nunca paraba de llorar hasta que él lo tomaba en brazos… _no, no, no, John._

Una sensación extraña se instaló en su cuerpo mientras intentaba alcanzar la habitación de John. Cada escalón que debía subir se sentía como los de aquella primera noche pero incrementados por mil, pues hoy su cerebro apenas si era capaz de dirigir sus pies adecuadamente, debía llegar a John aunque su estúpido cuerpo parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

La habitación estaba mucho más iluminada de lo que sus ojos podían soportar, su visión era nula, golpeó con la mano el interruptor pero solo consiguió aumentar la cantidad de luz. Tardó bastante en ser consciente de que la luz entraba por la ventana, que está completamente abierta, intentó mover la cortina, disminuir ese estímulo aunque tan solo lo consiguió parcialmente. No pudo entretenerse más en ello, alcanzó la cama lo más rápido que fue capaz en su situación para levantar el amasijo de sábanas y descubrir lo que todos los indicios martilleaban en su cabeza, aunque no era consciente ni de estar evaluando la situación. John no estaba en ninguna parte.

Elevó la mirada para ver algo rojo que estaba seguro antes no estaba allí, al acercarse y tomarlo en la mano supo que no era necesario seguir buscando, no volvería a ver a John. Apenas si podía respirar, retrocedió a paso lento, intentó volverse hacia la ventana, intentaba pedir ayuda, tal vez Lestrade… pero pronto todo se hizo negro a su alrededor, tan solo sintió como su cuerpo caía y caía como en un pozo eterno, dejando rodar lejos de él una simple manzana.

oOo

N/A: Perdón por tardar tanto . sobre todo a Nessa! Love You!

\- se sienta a esperar lo tomatazos –

Besos, Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 7**

" _Había un aroma especial en el aire al entrar al 221B que hizo a Sherlock percatarse de que algo ocurría allí. Era una mezcla especial, como a vainilla y canela, sin duda algo bastante atrayente. Dejó tan descuidadamente su abrigo sobre el brazo del sofá de John que apenas se percató de que en segundos este acabó en el suelo. Su mirada se dirigía hacia la cocina, donde podía ver cierto movimiento poco habitual._

 _Ni siquiera pretendió ocultar la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando pudo observar con tranquilidad toda la situación apoyado en la puerta. Su sonrisa nada tenía que ver con la mesa completamente llena de harina, ni las cáscaras de huevo, ni siquiera por los trozos de chocolate de al menos tres tipos que se podía observar sobre ella…, lo que llamaba su atención era ver a John con un delantal de flores azules atado a la cintura. No había que pensar mucho para imaginar a quien pertenecía aquello, y por nada del mundo prestaría atención a algo tan banal cuando justo frente a él se volvía John con la cara manchada de chocolate. Por supuesto no se había podido resistir a probar…_

— _¡Mierda! — Dio un pequeño saltito del que por supuesto jamás hablarían y que a Sherlock le pareció encantador— Se suponía que Greg te entretendría más tiempo. — John pasó nervioso una mano por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y manchándolo en el proceso de harina. Se veía algo más mayor con ese toque blanquecido por su cabello pero le quedaba realmente bien._

— _Si su técnica para entretenerme era hablar de mi hermano, por supuesto no funcionó._

 _John le dedicó una gran sonrisa, abrió los brazos y dijo con una mezcla encantadora de exclamación y pregunta — ¿Sorpresa?_

 _Sherlock se extrañó ligeramente por aquello pero sin perder la sonrisa, de hecho John estaba bastante gracioso con esa mancha de chocolate en la comisura de su boca. Se acercó a él tomando en el camino un paño de la mesa, sin dudarlo invadió su espacio personal y con mucho cuidado le limpió aquel dulce resto ante la mirada atónita de John. Permanecieron mirándose un momento, le encantaban los ojos de John, aunque ahora lo miraban con una expresión extraña, ¿habría estado mal aquello? Dio un paso atrás antes de hablar con una inesperada dificultad — ¿Sorpresa?"_

— ¡Sherlock! , Sherlock…— en su mente permanecía el rostro de John con aquella expresión que no fue capaz de entender aquel día. Sus facciones se fueron modificando poco a poco hasta formar el rostro de un muy preocupado Lestrade. Tras él, el techo de la habitación de John le informaba de que se encontraba en el suelo de la misma, pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Su mente era incapaz de centrarse.

— ¿Qué?— intentó hablar a la vez que se levantaba y su cerebro le martilleó tan fuertemente que tuvo que dejarse caer nuevamente. Entonces, recordó que John había desaparecido y _¡la manzana!_ Miró hacia un lado y la vio no muy lejos de él, con aquel mordisco que lo evidenciaba todo — Ha sido él — consiguió pronunciar débilmente.

— ¿Él? — no se había percatado de que allí había más gente, aquella era la voz estridente de su hermano, pero apenas si podía centrar la mirada en él. Y por las dimensiones del bulto a su derecha, debía ser la señora Hudson. Vaya, toda la familia reunida. Toda menos John.

—Moriarty…yo debo encontrarlo, yo debo — Intentaba levantarse, pero apenas si pudo quedar apoyado entre las piernas de Greg que lo miraba preocupado.

—Hace mucho que debiste tomar algo para ese dolor de cabeza— Greg le puso una cápsula en la boca, y le acercaba un poco de agua mientras miraba como un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro. Las tomó prácticamente sin darse cuenta.

—Dormir en lo que debes hacer.— Sentenció Mycroft mientras sujetaba a su espalda el pequeño estuche verde de Sherlock, lo conoce bien, sabe lo que guarda en él, lo divisó en el suelo nada más entrar al salón y no puede negar que fuera algo inesperado. Por nada del mundo permitiría que su hermano saliera en esas condiciones de casa. Permaneció observándolo fijamente mientras este intentó dirigir la mirada hacia él, lo sabía pero no le importaba, ya era tarde. No tardó en caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia ante la confusa mirada de Greg.

— ¿Pero qué? —preguntó el inspector mientras un pequeño gritito asustado salió de los labios de Martha, quien llevaba tiempo petrificada tras registrar varias veces todas las habitaciones y comprobar que John no estaba en ningún lado.

—No podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado Gregory.

— ¿Cómo?— Greg tardó unos segundo en comprender lo que había ocurrido — ¡Me dijiste que era para el dolor de cabeza! ¡John está por ahí! — señaló alterado hacia el exterior de la vivienda.

—Sea quien sea quien se llevó a John — comenzó Mycroft con más calma de la que Greg podía soportar — Te aseguro que lo que quiere no es un lindo bebe rubio. Lo que quiere es a mi hermano, y él ahora mismo no es de gran ayuda en su estado.

—Me has utilizado. — Tras un momento de silencio, esas palabras salieron con pesar de los labios del inspector.

—Jamás habría confiado en mi Gregory — Mycroft dio un pequeño paso hacia ellos, pero no pudo avanzar más al ver el dolor en los ojos de Greg. — Lo lamento. Pero, no podía dejarlo ir así… yo — Claramente aquello supondría una discusión entre ellos, pero no podía permitirse tenerla frente a la casera de su hermano.

La señora Hudson había acudido diligente a la cama, para prepararla. Lógicamente no podían dejar que Sherlock permaneciera en el suelo. Entre ambos hombres lo colocaron lo mejor posible en la cama, en el proceso por mucho que Mycroft intentaba hacer contacto visual con Greg este lo evitó en todo momento. Era increíble lo cansado que parecía estar —Tu también deberías descansar Gregory, yo me ocupo de él.

Martha abandonó la habitación entre sollozos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pequeño John, _¿Quién sabe qué cosas estarían haciendo con él?_ Mycroft se estaba quitando el abrigo para no arrugarlo al sentarse en la cama, Greg pasó por su lado, pretendía salir de allí sin dirigirle la palabra. No quería que se fuera así, la situación era complicada para todos, pero él debía proteger a su hermano. Tomó su mano prácticamente en el último momento y atrayéndolo hacia él le intentó trasladar todo aquello que sentía en una mirada. Debió funcionar porque Greg le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de apretar su mano y salir rápidamente.

oOo

No muy lejos de allí había un grupo de viejos edificios que en su día fueron parte de un complejo factorial, pero que hoy en día estaban ocupados por gente sin recursos, en bajas condiciones de salubridad. Únicamente un piso estaba remodelado en lo que parecía un apartamento diáfano, aunque ninguno de los por allí presentes se atrevería a entrar en él. Evitaban pasar por la puerta, y nunca bajo ningún concepto se permitirían descansar en ninguna de las escaleras que daban acceso a él. No querían tentar a la suerte con aquella gente.

De pronto una risa histriónica inundó el lugar mientras los llantos de un bebé llegaban hasta los oídos de aquellos que intentaban pasar desapercibidos. Ellos no eran nada, y de nada se tenían que ocupar.

— ¿Qué harás con él? — se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Moran. Llevaba tiempo esperando a que cesara aquella actitud teatral, pero James no paraba de hacer llorar al bebé con sus bailoteos y sus gritos, porque aquello no era para nada una risa normal. El pequeño, por momentos lo miraba asustado, por momentos lloraba desconsolado.

— ¿Qué crees que haré? — Moriarty frenó en seco, dejó al niño en una alfombra y se acercó lentamente hacia su coronel, le había intrigado su actitud.

—No lo sé, por eso lo pregunto —Sebastian lo observaba muy serio y aunque eso era algo común en él, algo en su actitud rayaba la rebeldía — no me pagas para matar bebes.

De pronto notó todo el peso de su jefe sobre él, y el frio de un revolver sobre su cabeza. — Y entonces, ¿para qué me sirves soldadito?— susurró en su oído de esa manera sugerente que solo él podía hacer con un arma en la mano. Le gustaría haber contestado que para lo que deseara menos eso, el tener un arma sobre su cabeza no le obligaría a cambiar esa decisión, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar…

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que el celular de Sherlock recibiera un mensaje.

"A mi bebé su amor lo dejó y mi bebe triste se quedo" :(

oOo

 **N/A:** Continuamos sufriendo…. O.O … - se tira al drama – pero tranquilos, esto era para un cumpleaños, ¿recuerdan?

Besos, Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 8**

Empezó a tomar conciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba aunque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, los había intentado abrir en varias ocasiones pero le resultaba un esfuerzo tremendo pese a saberse despierto. Aquello no podía ser más que un efecto del químico que el traidor de su hermano le había dado. Odiaba a Mycroft, lo odiaba con todo su corazón por haber antepuesto su seguridad a la de John.

 _John…_

El olor de John lo envolvía como un manto silencioso que le obligaba a dejar de pensar en esas cosas que no eran tan importantes ahora y centrarse en aquello que debía encontrar, pero _¿por dónde empezar?_ Londres era tan grande que nadie se habría fijado en un hombre con un bebé en brazos. Hombre, sí por supuesto, la huella junto a la cama así lo había evidenciado cuando la observó, aunque en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de recapacitar…

 _Tal vez Mycroft hizo bien después de todo._

Un resoplido se escapó de sus labios ante tal pensamiento y redundó en la habitación.

—Ey— un susurro a su lado y el sonido de una silla acercándose le hizo ser consciente de la presencia de alguien más allí, pero él aún no podía moverse, aún le costaba mantener la consciencia y su mente estaba ocupada urgiendo un plan para rescatar a John, para recuperarlo, para… — ¿estás despierto? — _Lestrade siendo él mismo en el peor de los momentos, ¡cómo no!_ — no te enojes con él solo quiere protegerte, ya sabes, le cuesta expresarse en eso os parecéis— Un pequeño silencio en el que prácticamente pudo ver su cara contraerse en un rictus serio, ese que de normal era él quien lo provocaba — pero en ocasiones no es lo que los demás digan con palabras, sino con hechos… él te quiere y te protege… tú quieres a John y esto te está destrozando. No dejes que eso pase o creo que os perderé a los tres— la respiración de Lestrade se entrecortó, _¡ay no, no, nada de lloriqueos por dios!_

El inspector se levantó, caminó pesadamente hacia la ventana y permaneció mirando al cielo que empezaba a perder su luz. Intentaba tranquilizarse, tal vez debió seguir el consejo de Mycroft e ir a descansar, pero ¿cómo descansar en estas condiciones? No podía dejar de pensar en John. Llevaba horas buscando una forma de entender lo que había pasado y no la había, toda la información era pura literatura, pura magia, ¡magia! — Tal vez sea el momento de pedir nuestros propios deseos y esperar que la magia sea real— dijo no esperando ser escuchado por nadie, Sherlock parecía tan dormido como en los últimos intentos de hablar con él.

 _Pedir deseos…_

 _Esperar que la magia sea real… ¿acaso hay otra forma de explicar algo de todo esto, si no es con magia?_

 _¿Esto es real?… esto no es real…no es real._

Al abrir los ojos ya era completamente de noche. No estaba seguro de si Lestrade había estado allí realmente o era parte de un sueño. El aroma de John seguía estado entre aquellas sábanas, esa sin duda fue una sensación real. Miró a su lado, para encontrar evidencias de que allí había estado alguien hasta hacía poco, incluso conservaba el calor. Intentó sentarse en el borde de la cama y su cuerpo respondió adecuadamente. Se frotó la cara y revolvió su cabello antes de incorporarse y acercarse a aquella ventana… _"magia"._

Cuando no puedes descartar lo imposible, cuando todo lo que tienes se desvanece de tus manos, no hay nada que no debas intentar por absurdo que parezca, pensaba Sherlock mientras salía por aquella ventana y se dirigía a la azotea.

Hacía apenas dos noches que hacía aquello mismo con John, aunque parecía que habían pasado años.

Se sentó exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se había tumbado junto a John y miró pensativamente al vacío a su lado, dibujando su silueta mentalmente como aquella noche, recordando aquel brillo en sus ojos. Ahora tenía claro el porqué subió allí, no lo hizo para contemplar aquel fenómeno de combustión, subió por él; por verlo sonreír mientras disfrutaba de algo tan banal, porque ver a John disfrutar de algo era poco habitual, siempre demasiado preocupado, siempre esperando que algo malo ocurriera.

Sherlock miró al cielo y ahí estaban esas estúpidas luces una noche más cruzandolo. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido de una de ellas y cuando se apagó una extraña sensación lo recorrió al esperar observar otra a continuación, otra que no llegaba _¿y si esa era la última?_ Se levantó y miró desesperado hacia todas partes buscando una de aquellas, y cuando al fin la vio, cerró los ojos y pidió con todas sus fuerzas un deseo, aquello que deseaba con todo su ser y no importaba lo que ocurriera mientras John regresara… al abrir los ojos vio otra de esas luces cruzar el cielo y no dudó, pidió un deseo en cada destello de luz: que John regresara, que estuviera bien, que lo pudiera encontrar, que volviera a ser él, que pudiera tener la oportunidad de decirle que lo ama — ¡Devuélvemelo! — Acabó gritando entre lágrimas en la inmensidad de la noche — ¡Lo amo! Devuélvemelo, o llévame a mí…

Mycroft salió aterrado al alfeizar de la ventana, había regresado a la habitación y al no ver a Sherlock lo primero que pensó es que había huido. Ya salía de la habitación cuando escuchó su voz rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Odiaba las alturas, odiaba como las piernas le temblaban y tardaban en responderle, como cada paso parecía ser el último que daría al avanzar por aquella estrecha escalinata sin baranda. Pese a todo continuó, debía alcanzar a Sherlock. Llegó resoplando arriba, con sus manos tanteando el suelo, pues cuando más puntos de contacto tenía más seguro se sentía y contempló en silencio la escena justo hasta que lo vio aproximarse al borde— ¡No!— su grito se perdió entre los gritos de Sherlock, corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas y lo abrazó, volcándolo al suelo de la terraza con su peso mientras Sherlock susurraba — sin él no soy nada…devuélvemelo.

— ¡Shhh! Tranquilo estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar caer — la primera reacción de Sherlock fue forcejear, no totalmente consciente de que se trataba de su hermano, pero pronto dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras con la mirada continuaba buscando una de aquellas luces. Cerrando los ojos y pidiendo un deseo. Hasta Mycroft se atrevió a hacerlo, solo uno.

Pasaron largo rato en aquella extraña posición, la espalda le dolía y las piernas se le habían dormido, pero por nada del mundo soltaría a Sherlock, no hasta que estuviera preparado para continuar.

—Hueles a Lestrade.

—Lo sé.

oOo

No tan lejos de allí, John miraba con curiosidad a aquel hombre de los tatuajes. Se encontraba dentro de una bañera mientras este se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño e intentaba curarse un feo mordisco del labio.

Cuando se enfrentó a Moriarty sabía que aquello no quedaría sin castigo, pero aprovechar un beso para lastimarlo de aquella manera fue inesperado incluso para él. Aquello sin duda necesitaba de sutura, y de ninguna manera regresaría a su estado anterior. Desinfectó la zona y colocó unas tiras de sutura, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Tomó su camisa y la miró tristemente, la había utilizado para presionar la herida y ahora había quedado completamente ensangrentada, le encantaba aquella camisa azul. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a un rincón maldiciendo mentalmente a James, aquella repentina acción provocó que el pequeño cuerpo de John se moviera del susto, llamando su atención.

—Uhm — se giró y miró al bebé. Tan indefenso. Parecía tan pequeñito en aquella bañera, matarlo sería a la vez lo más sencillo y lo más complicado de toda su vida. No dejaría que aquel loco le tocara ni un pelo. Se acercó a él cambiando completamente su actitud, incluso intentó sonreír cuando lo tomó en brazos. Lo miraba asustado, _normal con toda la sangre que le había salido,_ pensó– Seguro tienes hambre — le susurró a media voz, no podía hablar sin que aquello doliera horrores.

" _El bebé quedará bajo tu custodia si tanto te preocupa",_ esas habían sido las palabras de su jefe tras agredirlo y se encargaría de que estuviera perfectamente. Cuando había tomado al pequeño del 221B, al principio había llorado desconsolado, pero luego ante la ineficacia del llanto, simplemente se había agarrado a él con sus pequeños brazos. La mente de Sebastian voló en un instante años atrás cuando él no era la persona que ahora veía en el espejo, esa a la que ya no reconocía, sino que era alguien normal con una familia. Cuando cargaba con su pequeña hermanita a todas partes, porque sus padres simplemente no podían dejar de trabajar para atenderla. John alargó su brazo regordete e intentó tocar su cara, aunque pronto se detuvo entre gorgoritos, parecía que quería decirle algo. El hombre intentó sonreír ante aquello, pero el dolor le recordó la estúpida muestra de poder que le había regalado su jefe.

oOo

N/A: Continuará… permiso – se va a escribir – pero antes, ¿les gustó? (*.*)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí queridísima Nessa!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt ENE50 del topic de cumpleaños de enero del foro "I am sherlocked". Un abrazo enorme querida.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

oOo

" **Deseo, deseo…"**

 **Capitulo 9**

Greg y Mycroft compartían el sofá principal. Ambos miraban insistentemente de la puerta hacia Sherlock. Este llevaba demasiado tiempo sin moverse de aquella posición, demasiado pensativo como para darse cuenta de sus miradas preocupadas. Hacía unos minutos que el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal había roto el silencio del lugar. Ninguno de los presentes hizo movimiento alguno cuando eso ocurrió, pues los pasos de la señora Hudson fueron fácilmente escuchados acudiendo a atender a quien quiera que fuese; pese a ello habían estado al pendiente de qué ocurría allí abajo, como esperando algún tipo de noticia. Tan solo se escuchó un leve cuchicheo, palabras inaudibles desde allí.

Greg había dejado de buscar información inútil de cómo regresar a John a su estado, ahora andaba al pendiente de los informes de sus compañeros. Lógicamente ahora sí había dado parte de la desaparición del bebé, y aunque en un primer momento el agente que lo atendió pensó que era una broma, no tardó en organizar un equipo de búsqueda.

Finalmente la mujer subió con una bandeja en las manos. Greg la miró e hizo ademán de ayudarla, pero ella negó con una sonrisa cansada a la que Greg contestó de igual forma, olvidándose en el proceso de preguntar sobre quién había llamado.

—He pensado que a todos les vendría bien un té, queridos — Acto seguido puso una taza en las manos de Greg y Mycroft no tardó en tener la suya entre las manos, junto con un par de galletitas en el plato. Martha puso las manos sobre sus caderas y suspiro agotada, estaba claro que ella tampoco había podido descansar.

—Uhm, gracias…—dijo Mycroft mirando las galletitas, _¿por qué era él el único con galletitas?_ — no era necesario.

—Oh, ya, ya… tómenlo antes de que se enfríe, sería una pena — la mujer hizo una cara que bien se ganó que ambos hombres comenzaran inmediatamente a beber —y usted, señorito Holmes, aquí tiene uno preparado con mucho cariño, no será capaz de no tomarlo, ¿cierto? — Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello y si los presentes se hubieran fijado bien en él, habrían sido capaz de ver aquel brillo en sus ojos. Pero estaban demasiado ocupados con su té, y tan cansados que apenas si notaron el ligero sabor amargo que este tenía.

Solo tuvieron tiempo de dejar sus tazas en la mesita accesoria cuando los bostezos se hicieron presentes en una sinfonía maravillosa a los oídos de Sherlock, que desde hacía tiempo había deducido las maquinaciones de la anciana.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta que ya no volvieron a abrirse más. En ese preciso momento Sherlock dio raudo un salto de su sillón y besó la mejilla de su cómplice, no sabía que sería de Londres sin la señora Hudson, pero sí sabía que él y John estarían perdidos sin ella. La mujer sonrió como lo hace una madre a sus hijos, y no tardó en hacerle entrega de una nota algo arrugada.

—Trae a John de vuelta muchacho — le ordenó la anciana con lágrimas contenidas, mientras giraba a recoger las tazas para eliminar las pruebas. — ¡Ah! —giró de pronto hacia Sherlock, quien estaba revisando algo en su celular— la próxima vez que hable con el señor Wiggins, dígale que estaré encantada de tenerlo un día a comer. ¡Qué menos!

—Gracias — dijo haciendo un además hacia Mycroft y Lestrade. Los que comenzaban a tener una graciosa pose en el sofá, pues cada vez Lestrade se volcaba más sobre su hermano, seguramente acabarían en el suelo a ese paso.

—Vete. No tardarán en despertar. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si funcionaría!

—Lo hizo impresionantemente bien… —Sherlock ya se había puesto su abrigo y no tardó en desaparecer por la puerta.

oOo

 _¿De verdad que nadie pensó que un bebé necesitaría cosas?, ¿de verdad?,_ mascullaba mentalmente Sebastian por los pasillos de aquel supermercado. El pequeño llevaba horas llorando, al principio chupar sus dedos y sus manos regordetas lo había tranquilizado, luego ya no podía dejar de llorar con desesperación.

Intentó encontrar algo en el apartamento que darle de comer, pero allí no había nada que pudiera darle a un bebé y pese a tener al pequeño lo más alejado posible de James, este ya había amenazado dos veces con acabar él mismo con aquel escándalo. Así que cuando miró al pequeño a los ojos y vio su mirada triste, lo tomó inmediatamente en brazos y salió por la puerta. Nadie se interpuso en su camino, y pobre del que lo hiciera porque habría estado encantado de matar a alguien en ese preciso momento.

El aire de la calle calmó al niño inmediatamente, como si supiera que pronto acabaría con su suplicio. Sebastian hizo unas cuentas de cuantas horas podía llevar el pequeño sin comer y sin cambiar, y era de todas las maneras que lo pensara algo completamente inaceptable. Al menos había tomado agua.

Tomó lo necesario, pagó sin hacer mucho caso a la estúpida conversación de la cajera, sobre lo que el pequeño se parecía a él y acudió inmediatamente al servicio, donde tras un par de intentos fallidos cambió al bebé, ropa incluida. Allí mismo abrió un bote de puré de verduras con pollo que el pequeño devoró.

— ¡Ey!…despacito pequeño— le decía cada vez que el niño se acercaba desesperado a la cuchara. Ciertamente tenía un pequeño parecido a él, " _tal vez nadie dudaría que fuese su hijo si decidiera huir con él"_ pensó, pero pronto se reprendió por ello. James no tardaría en encontrarlo y matarlos, James y su estúpida red. _¡James y su estúpida lucha contra Holmes!_

No se había dado cuenta hasta tarde que había golpeado fuertemente sobre el banco del lavabo donde estaba el pequeño. Lo miró asustado pensando en que pudiera haberle dado a él, ciertamente no controlaba en esos momentos su fuerza, estaba tan enojado que ni pensó en el niño. Afortunadamente no había pasado nada, y muy al contrario de lo que esperaba el pequeño el echó los bracitos para que lo tomara, entre gorgoritos que consiguieron calmarlo — No deberías ser tan encantador, ¿sabes? Nada bueno va a salir de esto.

oOo

Sherlock había acudido a la dirección que ponía en la nota de Wiggins. Pudo ver fácilmente la duda instaurarse en la cara del taxista cuando le dio la dirección, incluso lo vio dudar en decir algo al respecto, pero con una mirada lo hizo callar, eso o su aspecto era más deteriorado de lo habitual.

En el transcurso del viaje revisó los mensajes inconexos que había estado recibiendo, no tenía duda de la mente perturbada de la que salían, y que no tenían sentido alguno, más allá de que él creyera que había un sentido oculto.

El taxi había dejado de lado la confortabilidad de la ciudad, para dar paso a un conjunto de viejas fábricas. El taxista no quiso aventurarse más allá y le pidió educadamente que saliera. Sherlock lo miró un segundo más que la vez anterior, lo justo para averiguar que temía por su vida, que temía por su familia, y simplemente pagó y bajó. Estaba aun bastante lejos según su celular. Aquel era un lugar plagado de gente sin recursos, habidos de encontrar algo con lo que subsistir, y no dudarían en darle una paliza simplemente por su celular.

Estar allí, solo, era peligroso. Además nada le aseguraba de que aquel fuera el lugar, pues cualquier indigente podría haber tenido allí un bebé. Seguramente se estaba metiendo en una situación de la que sería complicado salir, pero en su cabeza solo una idea le rondaba, recuperar a John o en su caso, dar la vida por intentarlo. Para ello, su mejor opción era pasar desapercibido.

Cuando uno analiza la gente que puede encontrar en un lugar así, sabe que en la periferia estarán aquellos que realmente no quieren meterse en problemas, bien porque ya son mayores, como es el caso del primer individuo que encontró, bien porque están enfermos, o no cuentan con nadie que los apoye en un encuentro desigual. Pocas palabras bastaron para que aquel hombre cambiara su abrigo por el suyo, más un gorro bastante estropeado, _¡aquello sería perfecto!_ Solo tuvo que manchar de tierra sus brillantes zapatos, así como su cara, para tener el disfraz perfecto. Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía que disfrazarse, pero sí la primera en la que perdía su querido abrigo.

oOo

 **N/A:** ¡Esto ya casi, casi se termina Nessa!

Espero siga gustando, sé que soy una lenta escribiendo… u.u

Besos Lord.


End file.
